User blog:Ebon Shadowshot/Deckers.die Preview
(A Zombie is decapitated by a neon sword, shortly followed by two Deckers, Michael and Lucas, appearing on-camera) Michael: I still don't see why we don't just activate the planetary defence systems from the user net. Lucas: How do you know the girls are safe in the user net? I was on my laptop before, it appears that zombies have already gotten online. Michael: Still, why don't we protect our girls and then get the Morning Star to handle the zombies? Lucas: Where the bloody hell is Matt? He just ran off into the darkness! Michael: I don't know, but it's best we wait for him. (A Zombie comes behind Michael and prepares to bight him, however he is incinerated by neon blue fire, as Matt Miller enters) Matt Miller: Miss me, lads? Michael: Where the hell have you been? Matt: Does it matter? Lucas: We need to go free the Morning Star, with these bats in the air, they can't fly! Michael: They are called Kryll, Lucas! Lucas: To be honest, I don't care what they are called. Where is Kirsten for fucks sake? Matt: Watch out, zombie swarm! (Numerous zombies begin to charge towards the three, Matt pulls out a neon pistol while the others pull out their neon swords. All of a sudden, a Zombie drops to the ground. The camera turns to the top of a bulding to show Kirsten firing into the crowd, she disappears as a blue line jumps from her position, goes down the side of the building and slices through numerous zombies. Kirsten appears again and slams into the crowd with her shock hammer, obliterating numerous zombies. One grabs her shoulder, she drops her hammer and pulls out her user net SMG's and sprays into the zombie. Kirsten collapses and disappears again, the blue line going towards the last zombie, she pulls out a headset, turns up the volume and shoves it on the zombie's head. The Zombie shrieks as the combination of electronica and heavy metal enters it's ears and obliterates it's head. Kirsten turns the electronica off, lowers the volume and puts the headset back on her ears. She glides towards the group, her rollerskates emmiting a blue glow) Matt: Show off. Kirsten: You're the one with the dragon form, Matthew! Matt: Kirsten we need to get to the user net before the girls are in trouble. ---- Unknown: What is this, why have the members of that pitiful wiki came back (scanning noises are heard). This cannot be... they've been cloned. Except for the one known as 'Gruntijackal', it appears that he has already been split and his main body is still left on the wiki. I must wipe out this group before more websites follow suit! (The camera pans to a group of Nazi Zombies Plus user gathering around a throne which Magma-Man is sitting on) 900bv: MM? Are you alright. (The camera pans to the mind of Magma-Man, showing Zombie avatars combatting against the brain cell's avatars. Magma-Man's head collapses, not uttering a word) Category:Blog posts